The present invention relates to an original transfer apparatus for automatically transferring an original to an original table of an image-forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus, e.g., a copying apparatus, is mounted with an original transfer apparatus for automatically transferring an original to be copied to an original table of the image-forming apparatus. Conventionally, the original transfer apparatus of this type is provided only with a drive mechanism for swallowing the original and moving it onto the original table. A drive source, e.g., a motor, for the drive mechanism is disposed not in the original transfer apparatus but in the image-forming apparatus. In mounting the prior art original transfer apparatus on the image-forming apparatus, therefore, it is necessary to use a transmission mechanism for transmitting the output of the motor in the image-forming apparatus to the drive mechanism of the original transfer apparatus. The transmission mechanism needs to be connected to the drive mechanism, which requires much time and labor because it is difficult to find the engaging position between the transmission mechanism and the drive mechanism.